wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Robinson
Lydia Maze Robinson (born February 24, 1996) known publicly as Lydia Robinson, is an American actress, singer, songwriter, dancer. She's best known for her role as Tina Torres in the Wiki Channel Orignial Series, Kitty Couture. Early Life Lydia Amalise Robinson was born in Boca Raton, Florida on February 24, 1996 to William, and Juliana Robinson. Her father is of a Italian ancestry and Mexican, while as her Mother is of Scottish-Irish decent. She started playing Piano and the Guitar at age 8. Reasoning is because her oldest sister Keri, worked at a Theatre. Her Mother taught her how to sing at age 5, and started playing little gigs for her family. Career 2001-2006 Penelope & Emily,Dorky Pathways, Commericals Robinson started her career off at age 4, where she had moved to California for auditions. She got the role as Emily Jared playing Penelope's little sister, the show followed Penelope and her little sister going through ups and downs as their parents leave town, for 3 years and they eventually learn to take care of themselves slowly but crazily. This show had began in 2002 after wrapping it up in wrapping it up in 2004, this show has 3 Seasons.At age 8, she wanted to start acting a lot more, so she audition as the role for Kayla Johnson in the hit 2004 children's movie, "Dorky Pathways" where she plays the main character,Gracie's best friend, Gracie gets constantly bullied, and in the movie Gracie starts a Dorky Pathways club and people slowly start joining to face the popular and mean girl Raya. And Kayla, Gracie's bestfriend is there by her side. And her acting took off from then on. '2007-2009 Brandy In NYC, Fishy Juniors, Mystery Kids' Robinson eventually turned 9, and auditioned for a voice role for a Disney Junior series titled "Fishy Juniors". Her character Phoebe Fishy is a bubbly fishy who has many adventures with her alongside Fishy friends. This show having 2 seasons, which quickly finished in 2008. Lydia loved being apart of a Kids Channel so, she auditioned for another in a fun cool kids series called "Mystery Kids". She played Olivia Greenberg, at age 10, being the ditzy character alongside filming with her bestfriend Lisha Jane, who played Janet James. This show having only 1 season, finished and started in 2009. After MK & FJ, she got her first own major role playing Brandy Williams, who is stuck babysitting kids for extra cash. She and many other kid stars are in it. '2010-2012 ''CLAIRE, ''Frozen In Time, Wait, What?! ' After all that she became 16, and finally had her own show with 3 seasons. She playing Claire, is a fun, bubbly, ditzy, cute, & loving character who is born in Pennsylvania, Rosewood (;. But she soon moves to Hawaii for fun adventures and more. And she voices Chloe in Frozen In Time. And is on for 1 season of the game show Wait, What?! '2013-2014 Kitty Couture, FRAMED, Wiki Channel, and debut album' in 2012, Lydia was introduced to her new friends, Matt, Claire, Nutter, Lisha & Marley. Where they had leaded her into the music/acting business in 2013, to where she had landed many roles in the Wiki Channel Productions. In Winter 2013, she was auditioned to play the role of TIna Torres in Kitty Couture, where she had succesfully said yes. She soon became close friends with her co-star Lisha Jane. She now plays the quirky, girly and awesome bff's with Val Green. Soon, she landed her role as Jenna Simpson in the Wiki Channel Original Series, where she potrays the popular, & mean chic at her school. Later, she was asked by Matt to voice Mia in the animated comedy series, High School Story. In Winter 2014, she had released her debut album titled, "Truly, Madly, Deeply", there are 15 songs listed in the album. #Sincerely #Crash (IN FRAMED) #Who You Are #No Good #Go On #Stolen Kisses ft. R5 #Spotlight ft Big Sean #Never The Same #Stay With Me ft Ariana Grande #Shut Up & Kiss Me #Don't Stop Believin' ft Glee Cast #Who's Laughing Now ft Miley Cyrus #Alright #Written Scars ft Demi Lovato #Flowers On Your Hair ft Emblem3 Category:Actresses Category:Female Singers Category:Singers Category:Female Actors Category:Employed Actors Category:Pimiligh's employed actors